


I consent

by Smartie_chan



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Ivo Robotnik, Consent!, Dr Ivo What-the-fuck-is-personal-space Robotnik, Dr. Ivo How-the-fuck-does-affection-work Robotnik, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, If you are looking for smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Pre-Movie, Sex repulsed Robotnik, Stobotnik, You've come to the wrong place!, important!, is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartie_chan/pseuds/Smartie_chan
Summary: So to sum it up, Stone didn't get paid well - or rather, not better,  his boss was an asshole - which he was not afraid to admit - and his tasks were mentally and physically draining. Which concluded that ... well.... Robotnik didn't understand it.And since he didn't understand it, he blaimed it on something he wasn't good at. The one thing that, apart from his intellect and general superiority, set him apart from the rest of humanity: sexIn which Stone just won't quit his job as Robotnik's assistant and Robotnik starts to believe it's because Stone gets sexually aroused from being treated like crap.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	I consent

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom and ship, but I felt like something important was missing.  
> And that something was a fic in which at least one of them is ace. So guess what? This is this fic.  
> So yeah, I headcanon Robotnik as ace and you can't stop me. 
> 
> There is also a lot of consent talk going on, because using another person to get pleasure, like a tool, an object , while that person had no idea you got off through them, is not OK :)  
> Not even if person B consents afterwards. Consent has to be given before anything happens! No exceptions! 
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, so I appologize in advance, if this causes issues.

He was a genius and only a primate with a memory loss would have even tried to question this fact. In most cases, he assumed that the IQ of to the government he "worked for" - which was a nice word in itself, wasn't it? Because, in a way, weren't they also working for him? - was higher than that of a pickle. In most cases, yes, but not today when they were standing in front of his laboratory door with another babysitter whom they wanted to sell him as an 'assistant'. But Dr. Ivo Robotnik was not an idiot. He knew exactly why they kept sending him someone new. Why all his attempts to get rid of the agents, scare them away or dismember them were crowned with failure.  
Failure. How he hated that word. It implied imperfection. A noun that reminded him of the worst of all diseases. One from which he unfortunately - still - suffered himself: being human.  
They were scared. Afraid of what he did and what he could do if he was unobserved. Ironic, isn't it? After all, he could have eliminated each and every one of them with a flick of his finger and their oh so great babysitter wouldn't be able to change that. In fact, he thought, as he twirled his mustache between the index finger and thumb of his right hand. Maybe he really should do just that. That would remind them who was working for who, show them, who was dog and who owner . Yes, he liked that thought. So maybe he wouldn't feed that assistant guy to his beloved robots right away. If he knew how to behave, that is, which was never the case anyway.

"Doctor," it said, voice clear and distinct, with a confidence that he would have to beat out of the agent in the future. 

He didn't look up, couldn't be bothered to really, but he hadn't heard footsteps, so he assumed the guy - the timbre and vibrations of their voice indicated that they were in fact male - hadn't moved from the spot they had dropped him - aka the door - yet.  
What was his personal record again? He hadn't tried to outdo himself in a while.

"My name is Agent Stone. I'm here-"

"I know why you are here, you mentally inferior dimwit," he roared without looking up from his desk or the machine that was currently between his fingers.

Why should he? It was clear, what emotion he would find if he did decide to turn around. Fear. Or maybe, not yet fear. Maybe this one was one of the tougher ones. Confusion then, paired with wrinkled eyebrows, a head leaning slightly to the side, a straight back, a slightly open mouth or - in the case of those who are particularly talented in acting - a mock smile. Humans were easy to read, and even easier to manipulate, if you knew which buttons you had to press. And this one? He was just like the rest. Because of course he was.  
What did he expect? It was almost remarkable in itself in a way. There were 7.67 billion homo sapiens in the world and the american government managed through ... what? Testing? Sheer luck? - to always deport the absolutely stupidest specimens of the human species to ever exist to him. Maybe an IQ of -20 was also a requirement for employment? The thought might even have amused him if his latest decorative piece hadn't been designed to remind him of its presence. Annoying insect.

"If there is anything I can do for you sir, -"

Again he cut him off, which now didn't even require any real effort on his part. It was almost a mechanical reflex, programmed by experience and oiled by - actually the existence of mankind, but he didn't want to be that mean, so he ended his thoughts with - his genius.

"What you can do for me, Agent, is to get your carnal shell out of my lab and never look at me again, but you are probably not capable of that, are you?"

It wasn't a real question to which he would have expected an answer, but - Stone was the name? - his new assistant either seemed damn stubborn, stupid, or just hadn't gotten the memo that he - Dr. Ivo Robotnik – didn’t need help. After all, he was perfect, or at least as perfect as a human being could be. And everything that kept him from absolut perfection, everything he couldn't do, could be done by one of his robots. Better and more efficient than any agent the government has ever assigned to him. So no, there was nothing that Agent Stone could 'do'. Nothing but standing in a corner while he didn't touch anything, didn't bother him and - preferably - didn't breathe.

"So the question is, don't you want or can't you understand that you’re less valuable than the dirt under my fingernails? Or is it the inability to insubordinate, which has certainly been inoculated into your DNA, that prevents you from leaving my laboratory? At the moment, I still offer you the opportunity to do this willingly and without consequence. In five minutes I might not be as generous. "

Wasn't he nice? He almost didn't sound like himself. Almost ‘human’, as he offered the agent to quit. He hadn’t tried this strategy before. Which was probably because he calculated the chances of success around 0.38%. A positive answer would surprise him, but contrary to some rumors that circulated about him, he had no problem with surprises. He was never wrong and it was next to impossible to do something he hadn't expected, but he WAS open to them. After all, unpredictability was a factor that he always had to consider when dealing with the human species.

"Did you know that - even from this distance - you show signs of the clinical picture of the suffering recorded in the ICD under code R-53, which is popularly also known as "tiredness "?"

What!? He blinked, stopping his fingers before slowly - and as dramatically as possible - starting to turn in his chair.  
The agent was in fact - not that there had been any doubt about that - male and still standing at the entrance of his lab. He was however wrong about his posture. His shoulders were relaxed, his head held high and his gaze intense, flickering with an emotion, that was neither fear, confusion nor anger. His sense of hearing was not impaired and the sound in the room was optimal. He was also at the fullest of his mental faculties, which meant that the words that had come from the agent's mouth could not be imaginary.

"Do you have medical education, agent?"

"No, sir," he answered without a moment's hesitation.

And yet the smile did not leave the man's face, which made Robotnik wince. No medical training and yet he dared, a nobody, a nothing, the scum that he was -

"Your lymph nodes on the neck seem to have a slight swelling, which in and of itself doesn't have to mean anything, if it weren't paired with the fact that - now that you've paid me your full attention," and oh, didn’t he look smug with that grin of his? "I can also confirm that the makeup that you wear does not hide the fact that your face experiences only suboptimal blood circulation and the black around your eyes is only half made of black kohl. The rest is a natural, physical defense reaction of your organism. "

He had been wrong, which was a sting in itself. What was worse, however, was having to admit that he had been wrong more than once. The agent was not useless. Not at all. No, in fact, he would make an excellent target for his beloved Badniks!

"I have no doubt, Sir, that you’re running at full mental power. However, what I have doubts about is whether your body can withstand such a high work and stress load in the long run. So allow me to prove my usefulness. "

"Oh? And how do you intend to do that, agent? "

He almost spat out the words, barely stopping himself from jumping on the man and sending him back to the government in five hundred pieces! But he was above those human impulses, above those stupid emotions, so he would stay in his chair, while continuing to burn holes in the other man's body with his eyes. 

"By preparing a latte for you, doctor."

He blinked, paused and then blinked again. All of that just for ...? It took a moment before Robotnik realized that the loud and boisterous sound, that followed the agent's statement came from his own throat. He almost felt like he had a seizure, unable to control his facial expressions and motorical skills. It wasn't before his stomach started hurting and his eyes had leaked a little fluid, that he was able to stopp. That was new. That was ... surprising. He had to admit that!  
All those big words, all the bluff - as if he's overworked or tired? HA! - just to prove that there was one thing that justified his existence. The Doctor was not an idiot. He could make his own goddamn coffee. Or better yet - and above all more efficiently - he ordered one of his machines to do it for him. Although, he quite admitted that such a simple task was almost an insult to his - and that of his robots - intellect. A latte, hmm? Well, if the agent thought he could prepare a latte for him, then he should try. By all means! He should go and try to prepare a latte for him that tasted so breathtaking and mind-numbing that Robotnik felt like he had entered another dimension, that he felt like his mind was unable to process even the simplest of mathematical formula, overwhelmed by the smell and taste of the caffeinated beverage. Maybe then, he'd consider not to pulverize this new babysitter of his right where he was standing.

"Well, if that’s what you want Agent Stone, than go on. Try to make me a latte! Try to convince me that leaving you alive will have a small - yet insignificant - positive effect on my work. Do it. I command you, no, I dare you! But be aware that you won't take another breath if the cup you bring me shouldn't pacify me completely. ”

He didn't expect much, set himself up for failure, really, but ... though he was a genius, he was almost never wrong, and all the agents the government had sent him so far consisted of a bunch of educationally subnormal pinworms, Agent Stone had achieved something, which only a few had done before: he had surprised him.  
And therefore - and for no other reason, at all - he almost hoped that Agent Stone could repeat his previous miracle. Dr. Robotnik didn't know how Stone thought he’d be able to do that and Ivo wouldn't hesitate to put his promise into practice, but if he silently yearned for the agent to succeed, no one had to know. It was just a matter between him and his 'humanity Disease '.

He didn't shoot the agent. Not because he was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of compassion, but because the latte with austrian goat milk - where did he even get that from? In any case, the milk did not come from him! So did the agent always carry austrian goat milk around? What kind of strange person was Agent Stone exactlly ? Was that why he was sent to Robotnik? Because he was a mad man? - tasted better than the name implied. No, that’s not it, it not only tasted better than it sounded. It tasted good. So Robotnik had to keep his promise and let the agent live. Did he expect this outcome? No. But, from the way Stone smiled, and held himself, so completely carefree and relaxed, maybe HE had. The smile that Robotnik just couldn't seem to get off his face started to get on his nerves. He could tell him to stop, but this victory would feel lazy. Almost like a loss, a defeat and if there was something that Robotnik hated even more than people, it was to lose. And that against someone who didn't even have 1/8 of his own IQ! No, he wasn't going to tell the agent to drop the smile. He would etch it out of him, slowly and steadily.

"Stand in a corner and don't bother me anymore. Your close proximity alone is an impertinence”, he murmured as he licked the last drops of the latte from his lips.

Traitorous human body. Just as useless as Stone, who, it turns out, had an ability that wasn't quite as useless as Robotnik would like it to be. Maybe he should develop a latte robot just to prove to Stone that he didn't need him - and his stupid lattes! He hasn't needed him in the past and he wouldn’t need him in the future. Or now, or whenever! He just tolerated Stone. Allowed him to breathe the same air that Robotnik breathed. Two miracles - coincidences, nothing more - wouldn't just change his mind.  
And yet ... yet he couldn't help but follow the agent with his eyes when he turned around without another comment, to step into the corner where Robotnik had pointed.  
One week. Or to be precise, seven days, 3 hours and 49 seconds. That was the longest one of his predecessors had endured before Robotnik successfully chased him away. Could Stone break that record? He seemed stubborn enough to try. And, if Robotnik correctly analyzed the available data, he did not consider it unlikely that Agent Stone could surpass this timestamp. So the much more exciting question was not whether Agent Stone could beat it, but how long it would take for Robotnik to break him. How hard he had to press the agent's shields until his soul burst and they had to drag the man's remains out of his laboratory. Stone seemed tough, but so had others before him. So maybe, two weeks? Three? A month at most and that, he was sure, would be a surprise. But ... Stone had proven to him that that was exactly what he could do: surprise him. And, if that meant that he had a month to develop a robot that would make latte as good as Stone - which he would surely get used to in a month - that was fine. He was Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He could build 88 Latte robots in a month if he wanted to!

So here was the thing. He had neither build a latte robot, nor had Stone quit so far, even though they had passed the one month mark that Robotnik hat given Stones patience - or was it stubbornness? - two days ago. And truth be told, he wasn't really sure, how that information should make him feel. On the one hand, he was fascinated. Even if Stones reasoning was stubbornness, he had to admit he had bite. Not only that though, if it was just that he would have gotten rid of Stone the second he had entered his lab. What made Robotnik keep him, even if this frustrated him more then he'd like to admit, was Stones efficiency.  
If Robotnik told him, to scrub the already shiny floor until his hands started bleeding from the detergent, Stone did exactly that. If he made him stay overtime, because the government was getting on his nerves about paperwork, that should have been delivered to them already months ago, Stone didn't complain. In fact, he did even more than that. He made sure, that there wouldn't be another reason for the government to complain about any belated paperwork.  
He reminded Robotnik to eat, taking the vocal reprimanding for that, and brought him latte when he needed them.  
On the other hand though, it made him angry, because the longer Stone stayed, the better he got at reading the doctor, answering his every need, the more it became obvious that Robotnik had been wrong: again. How, he had no idea. What he did know though, was that he was losing. To a to formally dressed babysitter. A man with an IQ, not even half as big as his and a smile that was way too smug to be legal. This was probably why he caught himself more then once tempted to release Stone of his duties just because he could. He didn’t need a reason to fire Stone and they both knew that! But they both also knew, that he wouldn’t. Because that would mean he had accepted defeat.  
So he would just have to continue giving Stone even more tasks, until he wasn't able to even breath in quite! 

“Sir? I brought you your latte.”

If Stone was here now, it meant it was 2 o’clock. Not one until two, not one after, but exactly two. It couldn’t be anything else, because Stone was always on time. Which was again one of those things, he hated as much as he … yeah, he didn’t love them, that would be ridiculous. It should be natural for an assistant to get their job right, without someone having to tutore them into it. But still, the other assistants he had were not able to pick this up so …

“Put it on the desk, would ya?” 

He’d drink it in a few. He was currently in the middle of something, quite literally speaking. 

“I also brought you a snack to eat.”

He stopped because … that was new. Hadn’t he told Stone he didn’t do lunch? He didn’t care if he was suffering from human disease or not. He should be able to work with less, because he was better than the average human. Above them in every way. Eating should and was definitely included in that. Besides , it just took away from his work time. 

“I’m aware of the fact, that you keep telling me, that your body doesn’t require food, Sir, but I’d disagree. I can explain my reasoning if you wish me to” - Robotnik rolled his eyes, almost coming out of the robot he was working on, when Stone continued to speak, almost as if he was able to tell, that Robotnik wouldn’t need a reminder of the fact, that humans died if they didn’t consume food on a regular bases. Robotnik knew. Of course he knew. He had 5 doctors after all! An IQ of 300. He wasn’t an imbecile!- “but I’d hate to bother you with information you should already be aware of. So I’m just going to leave the sandwich next to your cup. Please consider eating it, Sir.”

He could just toss it into the garbage can, which he considered, after Stone left the room, but that would be silly. And he would be making a break later anyway to drink the latte Stone brought him, so how much more time would it really take to eat that stupid sandwich, too? He supposed he could humour Stone, even if he didn’t see why Stone cared or why he thought that Robotnik was in need of a ‘snack’.  
This was not a battle, he refused to think of it as one, because if he did Stone would be winning again. So he wouldn’t put up a fight, wouldn’t act like this was a big deal. It was probably just a one time thing anyways. No need to get all hot and bothered about it.  
Not even after Stone continued to bring him sandwiches. And not even after he opened the cap of his latte the next day, to find that someone - Stone more precisely- had written the word _‘Thank you’_ in the white foam. 

He had never said a word, pretended like it wasn’t there, right on top of his drink, making him smile, making him admire his assistants unknown talent. But after opening his cap on the 67th day, to find just white foam, no art, no words, no nothing, just latte, he couldn’t help but froan. Stone had never been the type that needed compliments and acknowledgment to work efficiently. Robotnik had not told him off, so he couldn’t have thought, that he hated it.It’s not like he liked it or anything, but he did admire talent, when he came across it - sometimes that is, but still. And the latte art of his assistant was definitely the work of someone with talent.  
If it were just simple shapes, he would have rolled his eyes and told Stone to not waste his time with sentimental nonsense. But, there was the thing, it was way more than simple shapes. Stones pictures varied from a leaf, to a deer, to a swan to things he didn’t even have names for. Which was probably because he wasn’t an artist.  
So what was it, that had made him stop? He couldn’t ask, because that would mean, that he admitted to admiring Stones work and he couldn't have that. Maybe if he checked the video footage of one of his robots? That sounded like it might work. In theory at least. However, when he did review the footage, watched Stone as he made him his latte, he just witnessed the past repeat. Stone made him a latte, no art included, and left the room. But why? Why had he not done it? He tried reviewing the footage of the prior day, just to be left with the same sensation. The days were almost identical. Where was the difference? Was this an emotional human thing? He wanted to groan. It probably was, wasn’t it? He should have figured as much.  
OK, let’s see, if Robotnik had a way lower IQ, and wasn’t an almost superior being, what emotional response would he be experiencing from viewing this footage? Pride? No, no, wrong direction.  
He was brought out of his stare, by his lab doors opening. Strange. Stone had already brought him his latte. Why would he be returning again so soon? 

“Forgive me Sir, I forgot your sandwich. It won’t happen again.”

Forgot? Stone? How peculiar. Had he just forgotten to make the art? No, no that was impossible. But those two things still had to be connected. He turned around, his face blank, his stare cold, almost screaming at Stone, just because. He wasn’t really angry. He hadn’t even noticed that the sandwich was missing. But, he stopped himself, because … what was it, that Stone had told him two months ago? Ah, yes, it appeared that he was showing signs of the clinical picture of the suffering recorded in the ICD under code R-53, which was popularly also known as "tiredness”. Could that be really it? His latte was on time, just as always, but it wouldn’t have been, if Stone had decided to ‘pretty it up’ a little. He hadn’t paid attention, but if he thought about it, it could very likely be, that Stone had performed his duties 1,8% slower than usual. It was only natural that those numbers would slow him down eventually. He had tried to make him slip up for two months now. He hadn’t. Because was this really a slip up? He hadn’t asked for the art, nor the latte. It was Robotniks own fault for getting used to them. Just like it was his fault, that Stone was tired now. He had not only overbooked his assistants schedule, he had basically given him work, that would have made five agents alone exhausted.  
In conclusion: This was it. The opportunity he had been hoping for, the thing he had tried for 67 days: Stone had made a mistake, given him a reason to fire him. Finally! Stone had to come to the same realization, hadn’t he? He could see it, feel it, in the way Stones lips were twitching, his eyes burning and his fingers tightening their hold on the plate. Robotnik saw him close his eyes, the dark circles under them more evident then before, before his face was filled with acceptance, or was it sadness? Robotnik couldn’t tell the difference. He just saw how Stone's smile changed, charged with something he didn’t like. Something he didn’t want to continue seeing, not even for another second, as it was making his body experience a series of malfunctions. 

“I told you I don’t require food, Stone. And here I thought, you’d finally learned.” 

He let the silence stretch, watching Stone stand there, with his back stretched out, adam apple shaking, before Robotnik decided to turn around again. He almost felt the question mark forming on Stones face as he did so. If he were alone, he'd allow himself to grin. 

"Just put that stupid sandwich down already, would ya? What are you? An actual stone?”

Stone didn’t answer - just like Robotnik liked it - instead doing as he was told. He stood there for quite some time, waiting, expecting, until Robotnik had to forcefully dismiss him. He didn’t fire him, but they both knew, that he could have.  
That would remind Stone to not make such an error again. That, and the fact, that he cut Stones schedule down the next day. Not because he cared about Stones health, of course, but because he cared about his own desires! And one of those desires was seeing an owl drawn into his latte foam.  
Or - as it was the case on the following day - a smiling face. A face that shared no actual resemblance to a certain idiotic assistant he had, but reminded him of mentioned idiot nonetheless. Even if he had build that latte machine, like he had lied he would, it could have never achieved what this stupid specimen of a human being had.  
It was probably a good thing he didn’t fire him.  
What a stupid thought to have, he mused, shaking his head and resisting the urge to twirl his mustache, before he took a sip from his cup. But even if it was stupid, he couldn’t help but think, it might be true. 

It's been 119 days, if he had been counting, which he hadn't, since Agent Stone was assigned to him. 119 days and Agent Stone still hadn't quit. Even though Robotnik had really tried everything. He was his ordinary, arrogant, narcissistic self. Had given the agent the stupidest, the most ridiculous tasks to do that would have driven everyone else away for sure. Everyone, really everyone! Except for Stone. The only question was ... why? Why didn't he go? What was it that held him here? It couldn't be the money. He had hacked into Stones bank account and confirmed, that this job didn't pay him any better, then his last one. It also couldn't be because of him, could it? Yeah, Stone was smiling a lot, but Robotnik was sure that was fake. He didn't really have profe for that claim, but it was him, they were talking about, so he was sure he was right. He didn't do 'friends'. People didn't like him. They liked what he could do. But they would also like, if someone else, that was less ... well... him, could do what he was doing. So to sum it up, Stone didn't get paid well - or rather, not better, his boss was an asshole - which he was not afraid to admit - and his tasks were mentally and physically draining. Which concluded that ... well.... Robotnik didn't understand it.  
And since he didn't understand it, he put it on something he wasn't good at. The one thing that, apart from his intellect and general superiority, set him apart from the rest of humanity: sex.  
It wasn't just that he thought he was above such primitive desiree's, it was also the fact that he just didn't feel the need to engage in those kind of activities. He couldn't see himself enjoying them, couldn't understand why anyone could look at another human being - be it man or woman - and feel lust overflow them. The thought alone made him uncomfortable.  
Which only strengthened his suspicion that Stone's behaviour had something to do with sexual attraction. Was Stone sexually aroused when Robotnik shouted at him or made him pin himself against a wall? Did he enjoy being degraded and humiliated? He didn't like that thought. Perhaps, and he would never verbally admit it to anyone, not even under torture, it was because over the course of the last months he had started to feel something for Stone that could be called 'affection'. He didn't know if he really wanted to call it that, but on the other hand, it would be an insult to his own intellect if he was unable to correctly interpret his own 'human disease symptoms'.  
There were other – not romantic- explanations for his stares. He just wanted to make sure Stone was preparing his latte correctly, was putting his stuff in the right boxes and cleaning the floor exactly the way he had ordered. He didn't go to Stone on purpose. It just happened. He didn't automatically turn to look for him when he needed something. And he most definitely did NOT look after him when he came to the laboratory first thing in the morning. He was a machine, programmed by experience, oiled by his genius. Everything was totally logical, totally explainable.  
Except for the things, that weren't. Like the fact that he hadn't woken the Agent the other day when Stone had fallen asleep on his desk shortly after work started. That he had watched him for 10 minutes and 2 seconds, although he could have filled that time with more important and meaningful things. That he was thinking of things, while he looked at him, that had nothing offensive and stinging about them and that he caught himself going back to his laboratory, still smiling, even minutes after. And why did he do it? Simple: humanity disease.  
Just like the fact that he added a new song to his playlist. A song that he had heard Stone humming during his lunch break. He didn’t even like the song. It was silly and cheesy and way too girly for his taste. And yet it ended up on the playlist. He even listened to it right now! Barbie Girl blinked his computer display almost as if it wanted to tease him, to dare him, to try find a logical explanation for that abomination. And why? Simple: humanity disease!  
But maybe the most telling sign, the worst of all his symptoms, was that after some time, he had stopped to actively try to chase the man away. Had stopped to enjoy to see him fail and started to worry that maybe, one day the Agent could actually snap and leave. Could get enough of this lab, this job and him in particular, taking him on on his offer to quit. Every time he allowed himself to fantasise about this scenario, his body started to malfunction. He experienced a severe burning sensation behind his breastbone and a sudden shortness of breath, that could be felt everywhere from his chest to his upper abdomen. The first few times this happened, he believed he was suffering from a heart attack. Which would have been preferable to the actual truth.  
In any case, it was entirely possible that said affection for Stone prevented him from admitting that Stone could be excited by something that was so absolutely human, so absolutely objectionable, and so completely idiotic. It didn't fit his picture of the agent. Neither the one that he showed in front of him, that of the smiling schoolgirl who begged for his attention, nor the one he had found out about while browsing through Stone's file in privat.  
He confessed that the third surprise - or the fourth, depending on how you counted - that Stone gave him was his kill count, which was almost - but only almost - able to match that of his machines. The agent was good at what he did, so good actually, that the Russians had tried to “convince” him, to join their team. Which was ... one thing the two of them had in common. If Robotnik weren't Robotnik, they could have discussed their common ground over a cup of latte. But since he could be no one but himself, nothing would come of it. Which meant he had to keep the knowledge of this secret side of the Agent to himself. Or rather….mostly to himself. He might have looked at him a little different after. Not with fear. Not necessarily with respect either, but ... maybe something similar.  
So the question of 'why' remained. Why was Stone still here? Of course Robotnik understood that he had been ordered to work for him. Obviously. But ... he couldn't possibly enjoy his time here, could he? Let’s examine, shall we?  
What if Stone was sexually aroused by his treatment of the man? Would Robotnik stop? He ... he was unsure and wasn't that another surprise? Did he want the agent to be unhappy here? No, that was not important. What was important was Robotnik and his own ... 'feelings'! If the agent was getting off through him, he’d have to put a stop to things! He wouldn't ... but maybe he already had! The thought itself disgusted him!  
He winced, pausing Barbie Girl before turning around in his chair, putting the robot he was screwing to the side and getting up. The very thought that Robotnik might have given Stone sexual pleasure made him shiver. People were so disgusting, so beastly! How could Stone do this to him? How could he take advantage of Robotnik like that? If he knew about the agents desiree's he would have never ever willingly consented to this! He wouldn't have laid a single finger on him. Heck, he might just be in a weird one-sided sexual relationship with this guy and that against his will! Him. Him!  
Could the government have planned this? He panicked for a millisecond, allowed his breath to tremble, before his brain admonished him for his emotions. No, they wouldn't dare. They wouldn't. Because they knew they wouldn't survive even the implication of it. Which meant, whatever this was, it was all Stone's own doing. It stung, like a dull object that slowly pierced its two ventricles. He was foolish to believe that Agent Stone could be different. Foolish for allowing himself to trust ....!  
He stopped, releasing his two hands, which were trembling on his hip, from their cramp as the thought started to spread through his body. He wanted to laugh. Louder, louder, louder until Stone heard him and came running. He had trusted him, hadn't he? In his own strange way, he had started to develop positive emotional feelings for Stone. That's why Stone's fetish disgusted him so much. That’s why his body trembled like that of an ordinary toddler. And he hated it. He hated Stone and he hated himself and he hated his stupid disease. He would fire him. He'd fire him tomorrow morning, because what was the alternative? That Stone continued to use him? That he started missing him, when it was too late, and Stone was done with his little fantasies? That he started to like ... but ... didn't he already? God! Give him a break!  
He wouldn't be able to do anything else today, that was for certain. So maybe he should go home? Where he’d have even more time to think about how horny he made Stone feel? How Stone got off on the image of him? How he found sweet release with the picture of Ivo on his mind, while his hand stroked his … No, that had to stop! He couldn't wait until tomorrow! He really, really couldn’t!  
So he ran, no, that wasn't the right word. He walked - totally relaxed! - to his computer, calling up the number Stone had given him during the second week.  
_"If you need me outside of work, sir,"_ he had said. As if! It was he who needed him. Not the other way around! And then he wrote, read the message twice, nodded, and sent it before he dropped on his chair - Relieved! He was relieved! – and slammed his head - still totally relieved! - against his desk with all the might he could muster.  
I showed you 'humanity disease'! Take that!

If he was completely honest, it didn't surprise him that Stone ignored his dismissal and entered the laboratory as if nothing had happened. And maybe, just maybe he might have overreacted a little too? It wasn't a mistake, Dr. Robotnik made no mistakes, no, but maybe the email had been a result of his emotional compression, so he could possibly pretend he had never sent it. At least that was what Stone apparently intended to do when he brought him his morning latte with a smile on his face that couldn't possibly be fake. All right. OK. Fine. He hadn't fired him. And that was really final….  
Until …. he was reminded again why he had send him the termination in the first place.  
He had pinned the agent against the wall, spitting out words that he would not remember afterwards when a sharp intake of breath suddenly reminded him of the knowledge that had come over him yesterday night. In the next moment, the Doctor's eyes darted over Stone's face, which told him everything he had already known before. He looked at his dilated pupils, the sweat that was beginning to shimmer on his forehead, and the fact that his breathing had quickened considerably when he was hit with an intense emotion. An emotion, that he had never felt before in his life: regret. For once he had wanted to be wrong. Had yearned to be human, imperfect, able of failure. But his brain wasn't lying. The facts were not lying. So he took a step back, taking one last look at Stone before turning away from him and leaving the lab.

It didn't take him long to give him a good report, just as it took less than two seconds to put the notice of termination together. After all, he had written many of those letters before. He knew the text, had burned it into his memory. 

"Doctor?"

He didn't look at him as he rammed the paper against his chest, needing no confirmation of the confused puppy-eyes look that he would undoubtedly be finding in Stone's eyes. Even when a shocked breeze came to his ear and Stone tried to take a step towards his desk, Robotnik remained hard. The emphasis was on 'tried' because Robotnik was not in the mood for negotiations. Stone should be glad that he allowed him to leave his laboratory alive, which was not self-evident. Not after what he'd done to Robotnik. Not after he had betrayed him like that.  
So Stone shouldn't have been shocked that he pointing his robots at him. He should have expected that Robotnik would not hesitate to shoot him. But, for an unknown reason, the agent's IQ seemed to be failing him. Must have been because all the blood that was supposed to flow through his brain was busy collecting in his genitalia. If he turned around now, and found out, that the agent had an erection right this instant, he would go and probably fucking kill him himself.  
He hadn't even finished the thought when two things happened almost simultaneously. The first was the sound of an almost toneless shot. He only recognized it because he was the inventor of the machinery and had heard it fire so many times before that it had become difficult not to recognize it. The second was also a noise. Not a foreign either, he had often watched people die before him. So he could determine that the dull impact came from a body hitting the floor. A body ... in his laboratory ... He literally jumped up from his chair, deactivating the motion sensors of his robots on his way to the imbecile that was currently staining his laboratory floor with red fluid.  
How? Or rather, why? Why hadn't he dodged the shot? Why did he provoke the robot in the first place? It was a machine, programmed to perform orders. It couldn't insubordinate! So why? Why did he trust that machine not to ... but wait ... it wasn't the machine that he trusted, wasn't it? It was him, because even though he had screamed and thrown one tantrum after another, he had never hurt Stone. Not really, not in a way, that counted. Not in a way, that would have given him any reason, to quit. A reason, to leave, a reason to not completely devote himself to Robotnik. Bloody hell, Stone was an idiot!

"Stone, I forbid you from bleeding to death in my laboratory! Did you hear me? Stone? Stone!"

He hated how brittle his voice sounded and how much his hands trembled as he pressed them against the wound on Stone's body. But he hated even more that his otherwise machine-like brain was unable to come up with a solution that could stop the man's increasing blood loss.  
He wasn't sure whether it was because of his disturbed thinking, his increased breathing rate or his racing heart, but when he saw Stone open his mouth, he couldn't rule out with absolute certainty that he hadn't just imagined his following answer.

"I'm sorry, Doctor."

He was a genius and only a primate with a memory loss would have even tried to question this fact. He was however not a machine, which was why he allowed himself to admit, that he was shaking while his robots worked over the unconscious body of his Ex-Assistant, his fists clenching and unclenching to the sound of the heart monitor, only finding peace after the procedure was long finished.  
He shouldn't care, if the agent died or not. Shouldn't care if he ever saw his stupid smile or heard his not-so-stupid - maybe even half intelligent - remarks again. He should have killed him all those months ago, after he dared to interrupt him. Should have shot him, before Stone had a chance to get to close, to familiar to important to ever let go again. But he didn't. And look where that got him? What this mistake - this f a i l u r e - did to him.  
He knew what he was feeling right now, could tell, that if he didn't occupy his mind, it would combust. With all those voices that reminded him of his mistakes, all those memories, that were now tainted with hatred and the feeling of betrayal. The question was just, whose betrayal? Was it really Stones? Or was it maybe his? Robotnik had pointed a loaded gun at his literal temple, and Stone had just smiled, that idiotic smile of his, pressing his forehead against the muzzle, trusting Robotnik completely to not pull the trigger.  
He had wanted to etch that loving smile of Stones face since the first day they've met and it seems like, he finally succeeded.

It took a few days, but Stone did wake up again, his injuries patched up so flawlessly, that it almost seemed like, nothing had even happened. After all, it were Robotnik's machines that they were talking about. Of course they were as perfect as the man in question.  
Should he talk to him about what happened? He could theoretically ignore it, couldn't he? Yeah Stone, you must have been pretty high, I can't remember firing at you with one of my killer robots. The thought was almost tempting, especially since he was sure, that Stone would play along. If he asked him to pin himself against a wall, he did, if he ordered him to make him a coffee he obeyed and if he demanded that he forget, he would. But ... Robotnik wouldn't. And so he decided to allow his humanity disease to cloud his logical mind just one more time.

"Agent Stone?"

He didn't have to wait long for an answer, since Stone had never kept him waiting before. However, he didn't dare turn around just yet, almost afraid, that the smile he had gotten used to, learned to await, to like, to lo.., wouldn't be there. 

"Doctor."

It was a confirmation. Maybe because he knew, or maybe because he hoped - feared - that they would talk about what had happened the other day.  
How should he start? What was it, that needed saying anyways? It wouldn't be enough to just apologize. Stone would take it, of course he would, but that would sound like he didn't really mean it. Also, it was way to broad. He had to clarify what it was he was apologizing for, whether he liked it or not. Because he didn't wanna apologize for the termination for example. It's not like, he wasn't maybe sorry a tiny bit, but not enough, for it to make him feel bad. Not yet at least. Especially, since he - and wasn't that a first - couldn't be sure, that he wasn't right after all.  
He had thought about it while Stone was unconscious. Had tried to remember Stones body language, his reactions to the emotional and physical stimulation just to come up with the same result: Stone was attracted to him. So throwing him out, wasn't an unreasonable thing to do. Stone must have thought so as well. After all, he hadn't argued, hadn't demanded to know, why Robotnik had tried to get rid of him. It was because he knew why. Or at least, knew a part of the why. Because the attraction itself wasn't a problem. Quite the contrary actually. If it was just the affection, just Stone liking him, adoring him, hell even loving him. Robotnik would have been fine with that. More than fine. Way more then fine. But that's not how humans worked. They always had those other desiree's. Those wants and needs that Robotnik didn't have, yet Stone clearly craved. So throwing him out was the reasonable decision. For the both of them.  
So since it was clear, that Stones attraction started the whole downfall in their relationship, it might be smart, to bring it up. 

"Please answer me honestly", he wet his lips, his back still turned to Stone, before closing his eyes and begging the gods, he didn't believe in, to have made a mistake in his evaluation, "are you attracted to me?"

He could deal with the shame of being wrong and the pain of a broken heart. He just needed Stone to say ...

"... Yes."

He knew it was coming but it still stung. Nonetheless he forced himself to smile while keeping his voice even and calm. 

"I figured as much ..."

"I'm sorry I ...", he stopped, clearly struggling with the words, "I will inform the government that you'll be in need of a new assistant. It was an honour working for you, doctor."

That was it, wasn't it? Stone would leave the lab and his life and he would never see him again, just like he had planned, just like he had wanted. But ... there was one thing, one tiny thing, that Robotnik needed to know before he left. Because he couldn't understand. And that bothered him. Almost more than anything else. 

"Were you just honest with me Stone?"

"I ... what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself!"

"Yes, I was. Just as you had asked of me, Sir."

Then why? How?! How could he have said what he had said, mean what he had told him while betraying him at the same time. If it was such an honour to work for him, if he apparently respected him that much, then why? Why did he have to throw it all away? 

"Why did you betray me like that, Stone?"

He had turned around, now looking into those painful eyes, just in time as it seems, to see them lock him out. No smile on his face, not even the shadow of one, just like he had feared. It was however still not fear, that clouded Stones posture, not even after everything Robotnik had done, which would have made him laugh in any other given situation. Now however, it made him want to step forward to ... he wasn't sure. Shake him? Hit him? Kiss him? OK... maybe not the last one, but ... those other two, did sound like a good course of action. 

"I trusted you! But you betrayed me, used me! Tell me Stone, why!?"

"Doctor, I ..."

Stone whimpered, and ... that was a sound of discomfort, right? He blinked, stopping in his rant for just a millisecond to look at the other man. He wasn't accidently turning him on again, right? It did not look as if he caused a swelling of his intromittent organ, but it was also not like he stared at Stone's dick long enough to eliminate the possibility completely. The rest of his body also didn't seem turned on? At least not like that other time, when he had pressed Stone against the wall, their noses almost touching, their breathes coalesced together, while Robotnik's hand rested on the wall next to Stones head. Could he have been wrong? No. No, Stone had admitted it, had confirmed it! 

"Don't tell me you respected me Stone. If you did, you wouldn't have done what you did to me! Did you really think, I would have consented if I had known it would turn you on?"

"Doctor I ... Wait ... what?" 

He saw him wrinkle his eyebrows, leaning his head to the side just slightly, while his hands started to unclench from their tight hold. Was he mocking him? He had to know what he was referring to. Although Robotnik liked to call him an idiot, Stone wasn't that stupid. 

"Don't play dump! Your intellect may be diminished, but even you should understand what I mean by that. You trapped me in a one-sided sexual relationship just because I didn't know, that I was playing into your fetishes!"

"Wait just ... just hold on a second". It looked like Stone might actually take a step forward, his leg twitching for a moment, before he appeared to have changed his mind. "You are ... you are angry that I have feelings for you, right? That's what this is about, isn't it?"

No! ... or maybe, yes? He didn't mind all of them. Just the disgusting ones. But in the end, did it really make a difference. Lust and Love. Humans - or rather normal humans, that weren't Robotnik - didn't distinguish between those two after all. 

"Do I look like an imbecile? You've been working for me for over four months now. I tried everything to get rid of you, but you? You just didn't wanna leave. And it's clear why. It's because of your attraction. It's because my actions towards you didn't have the anticipated effect. You see, I might have an IQ of 300, but even I couldn't expect for you to enjoy being degraded and humiliated, for you to like to be shown who's in charge. You know, Agent Stone, my social skills might be almost non-existent, but even I understand, that using another unconsenting party as the center of your sexual outlets , like they're a tool, an object that you can use whenever you feel like it, whenever you crave relief, has some rapeish tendencies."

Ha, who would have thought, but telling the agent, what had been troubling him for quite some time, did actually make him feel better. Not much, but maybe it would be worthwhile to investigate in this direction in the future. 

"Oh my god, no. Doctor, I ... that's not..."

"I told you, to not lie to-" "No!"

He interrupted him, again, like it was him, that had a right to be mad and disappointed and not the other way around. He should teach him some respect, but, he had to admit, the way Stone was shaking, the way his pupils had expanded and his hand reached out towards him, just to be withdrawn again, as if he had attempted to touch fire, did make him curious. Curious enough actually to let Stone continue.

"Sir, I would like to clarify one thing. I didn't stay, because I'm attracted to you. I stayed, because you're an extraordinary person. I admire your passion, your intellect as well your demeanor. I know that you don't need an assistant and I also know, that you tried to get rid of me because of that. But - and maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part - I believed that somewhere during those months, you started to ... somehow warm up to me. And I really liked that thought, as ridiculous as it was."

Stone stopped, taking a shaky breath, but since it was clear, that he wasn't finished yet, Robotnik decided to remain silent, which was apparently the confirmation Stone needed to continue. 

"I am attracted to you, and I ... I might have ... indulged in one fantasie or another in the safety of my own home but I've never - I swear - never used you or your actions to... experience... pleasure."

He was sweating, unable to look Robotnik in the eyes, while he bit his bottom lip and contorted his face in visible discomfort, but he didn't stop. Or maybe he couldn't. 

"I will also admit that I have experienced inappropriate emotions during some of our shared interactions, which I'm really sorry for. But I didn't feel those emotions because I like to be bossed around or humiliated, but because you were really close to me and I couldn't stop thinking about how easy it would be to lean forward and press my lips onto yours... Sir. I never planned to tell you, because I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I should have known, that someone as intelligent as you would be able to tell by looking at me for just a second. I therefore wish to apologize again. For daring to insult your IQ, for disrespecting your direct orders and for bothering you with my human emotions. I will ... I will see myself out now."

"Agent Stone", he stopped, just as Robotnik had anticipated. He didn't turn around though, which Robotnik also saw coming. 

He blamed his unsteady voice on his humanity disease, hoping that Stone hadn't caught on to it. 

"Pin yourself against the wall."

"Sir?"

"I won't repeat myself, Agent."

He didn't have to, because Stone obayed, maybe a little hesitant, more leaning against the wall then anything else, but Robotnik would take it. He didn't need a lie detector to know, that Stone had spoken the truth. His own eyes were enough. They may have failed him in the past, but they would not fail him again. Not now, that he knew, what he was looking for. It was like turning on a switch, like programming a robot. Because albeit everything that had happened, being close to Stone, seemed to still awake those unprofessional feelings he was mentioning earlier in him.  
He knew where he had failed, why his brain had been unable to decipher the truth that had been right in front of him. It was because he was lacking the experience, missing the required data. Robotnik didn't do friends, nor did he ever let another human being close enough to be able to remember his eye colour. So how was he supposed to know the difference between normal and abnormal signs of sexual attraction?  
Stone hadn't betrayed him, so maybe they could still make this work after all? Maybe he didn't have to fire him? Provided Stone wasn't serious about his desiree to quit. 

"Like I said, I won't repeat myself, so you better listen carefully. I have misjudged you. Allowed an error to cloud my mind. I would therefore like to ... apologize and to hereby withdraw your termination. You've been ... an acceptable henchman and your latte have proven to be stimulating. So ... come back tomorrow."

It wasn't a plea. Not in the normal sense of the word and yet it was the closest thing to begging Robotnik had ever done. Stone had worked for him - with him - for long enough to be able to recognize that, right? If it was anyone else, he would have had his doubts, but this was Stone. And he had never failed him or - more importantly - never let him down. Just like his robots. Contrary to his robots though, he couldn't control Stone. Couldn't make him stay. Not if he didn't want to. And from the way Stone opened and closed his mouth, from the way he averted his gaze, Robotnik started to believe, that maybe, exactly that was the case.  
He should probably step back, away, giving Stone the space he was so obviously asking for, but he couldn't. Because if he did, he would have to take in Stones whole posture. Would have to analyze all the signs, all the twitches his body was making, that would result in Robotnik realizing how big of an error he had actually committed. 100% success rate, just to fail the most important of battles. To lose the most significant fight. 

"I'm not sure, if that would be a good idea, Sir."

"And why is that, Agent?"

He knew, he was Ivo Robotnik, not an idiot, so of course he knew. And yet a part of him - probably the nasty human one - craved for the obvious elephant in the room, to stay hidden. Which was ridiculous, if you thought about it. He couldn't give Stone what he desired, couldn't see an outcome, that would have them both walking away from this satisfied. So why didn't he just admit defeat? Well probably because, it would mean just that. Defeat. And he hated losing. Not only this battle, but also the first homo sapiens, that had actually respected him for the person that he was, and not just the person, that had helped them gain power. Stone had surprised him from the day they had met and he had fallen in love with that emotion that Stone - and no one else - was able to make him feel. He didn't wanna lose that. Just like he didn't wanna lose his morning latte with austrian goat milk, the sound of a sassy remark half whispered, and yet loud enough to catch for a person with as good of ears as he had. He didn't want to lose all those things, that made his life more acceptable. But if he had to, he would get by. He had before, so he could do so now. They were just things he had gotten used to. Stone however, was a thing, he hadn't just gotten used to. He was more than an insect, more than a decorative piece. He was someone, that he would miss even after finding a cure to his humanity disease. 

"Because... I can't just deactivate the affection I feel towards you, doctor. And since you aren't reciprocating it, things would get ... uncomfortable. For the both of us. So please, allow me to-" 

"And what exactly gave you that idea?"

He hadn't meant to say that, and yet it had left his mouth, because ... maybe because he was overwhelmed by the desiree to prove Stone wrong? To show how much smarter he was? How dump Stone was for not seeing, what it was, that Robotnik felt? After all, weren't emotions his expertise? 

"Excuse me?"

"You've heard me."

"Have I though? Because I'm having serious doubts about that."

Was he being sarcastic? He didn't look like he was mocking him, but he had been wrong about Stone before, so who knew. Guess there was only one way in finding out.

"What makes you so sure, that they aren't reciprocated?"

Ah, the answer had been no. He was serious. At least that's the kind of feeling he got from watching Stone now, with his eyes and mouth wide open, his shaking hands falling to his sides and the sharp inhale of breath. He almost looked like he was scared.  
He was still busy studying Stones appearance, which is why he almost missed his next words, that where being spoken so softly, so quietly, as if he was afraid of saying them even one volume louder, as if they could shatter the fragments of reality, expose them for the dream, that Stone believed they really were. 

"Are you? Reciprocating them?"

He should say no, because that would be easier, then to explain, that he was only reciprocating half of them. It would be cruel to get Stones hopes up, just for Robotnik to shatter them shortly after. And yet, while he knew what it was he should be saying, he found, that he couldn't. 

"I wouldn't have patched you back up otherwise after accidentally shooting you, if that wasn't how I felt, don't you think?"

"Please", he sounded ... desperate, almost whining again, while his lip was trembling and his hands where shaking, almost as if he was craving for something. "Please, don't be cruel, Sir. Please don't pretend, don't lie, if this isn't what you-" 

He didn't let him finish, because how dare he? How dare he suggest, that Robotnik was lying? He may be selfish, evil even, but he wasn't a monster. His humanity disease proved that! 

"You better not finish that sentence, Agent! Are you doubting me? Me! The great Dr. Ivo Robotnik?! Because it's not too late to kill you after all!"

He had only just finished his last word, ending his last letter, when a warm, tingling sensation started to spread across his lips. He didn't even have time to process what had happened, before Stone drew back, making him the one to look like a deer in the headlights now. Was that ...? Had Stone just ... ?

"You didn't ask for my permission", was the first coherent thought he could manage. 

"Is this your way of saying, that you wouldn't have given me your permission?"

"It's about the principle of the thing, Stone!"

"Sir, please, could you answer my-" "I don't think this is gonna work out."

There, he had said it. It wasn't even that hard. At least, if you ignored the fact, that Stone looked like you had just kicked his cats. Why did he have to be so difficult? 

"I see, I-" "No you don't. Because you are an idiot."

Yeah, this was nice, familiar, and way easier than the other part of the conversation. It was a shame he would have to get back to that segment, though. 

"We don't want the same things. Because you are human and I'm me."

That should explain it, but... from the way Stone raised his eyebrows, clearly waiting for him to elaborate, it seemed that he had to try and formulate it in a simpler language. One, that someone with a lower IQ would understand.

"I'm not sexually attracted to you."

Why was he still raising his stupid eyebrows? That should have been simple enough! 

"I know? I mean ... I figured, since you are asexual and-" "I'm what, now?"

"Asexual, Sir. A person, that doesn't experience sexual attraction."

This time, he actually tried to let him put a full stop behind his sentence, before he continued to not quite yell at him. 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait_. You're telling me, that that's a normal human thing?"  
Stone was obviously lying. He hadn't been dead for the last couple of years. He would have known, if this was considered normal! He had looked it up after all! Had even been advised to see a therapist about this once or twice. It didn't need mentioning that that person was never heard of again, but still, the point remained valid. 

"Yes? I mean, there are still some people out there, who think otherwise, but those are just assholes."

"And you, Stone? What do you think?"

"Sir", funny, how he had looked pained only a few seconds ago, because none of that emotion was visible in his unsteady smile now, "I've confessed my emotional attraction to you on multiple occasions now. I think it's safe to assume, that I don't mind."

Robotnik was sure Stone was lying about there being something like Asexuality. But at the same time, he was also sure, that Stone was not lying about him being OK with that made up sexuality of his. Or rather, with that made up sexuality, that he had given Robotnik . So could it be, that maybe, he did not only have to not fire him, but could also continue to be completely more -than- fine with Stones attraction towards him? Should he take that risk? What would happen, if it went wrong? If Stone realised he wasn't fine with it after all? But then again... Robotnik had almost killed him with a killer robot. Not being able to put his reproductive organ into another human being shouldn't be that big of a deal. So maybe, he should allow himself to be surprised by Stone one more time?

"I guess, I can withdraw my previously made statement. We might want the same thing after all."

Stones lips started twitching, almost as if he wanted to gift Robotnik with one of those smiles again. He didn't though, not with his mouth at least. His eyes on the other hand, seemed to be glowing, so he figured he'd allow the compromise. 

"May I ask for your permission to kiss you, doctor?"

Stone was still pinned against the wall, both of Robotnik's hands keeping him there, while their noses almost touched, their breathes merging together, when Robotnik started to lean forward. Stone's eyes were brown, he had never noticed, never cared enough to notice that is. But he did now, while Stones eyelids fluttered shut. The man himself was not moving however, just breathing, waiting. Not for Robotnik to make a move, no, but for him to answer a certain question. 

"Good, you've learned", he smirked, allowing himself to stay in Stones proximity for just a moment longer, teasing him with the thing they both wanted, had both been waiting for , before he ran out of patience when the silence stretched on for too long.

"Well then, Agent, you may kiss me. I consent."

And then Stone was brushing his lips over his again, filling him with that warm sensation, that addicting electricity, that made him press his lips against Stone's just a tiny bit harder.  
He had no idea what he was doing, but what Robotnik lacked in experience - not knowledge, never knowledge - he hoped he made up for with enthusiasm, with the way his hands framed Stone's face and his body leaned in when Stones' arms went around him, one hand dugging his fingers in Robotnik's hair, while the other rested on his hip . He can't remember telling him, to unpin himself from that wall, but he's also pretty sure, that his mental facilities may be malfunctioning- just a tiny bit - right now. 

"Sir", oh, he just loved how wasted Stone's voice sounded, "Sir, I'll...I'll need to breath... Still human... Unfortunately."

He felt himself smiling, laughing even, while his head was resting against Stones shoulder.  
Sex was stupid and pointless. But this? He really really liked _this!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
